Final Secreto
by Shokitty
Summary: Mikorin tendía a tomarse más a pecho las cosas que leía en los videojuegos que tanto amaba, por eso cuando algunas cosas ocurrían en dichos juegos...podían ser la única forma en la que se diera cuenta de, incluso, sus propios sentimientos.


No tenía idea de si había parado de caminar al momento que vio a la persona que tenía enfrente solo porque era él, quizás había más hechos a considerar...comenzando porque estaba pensando en él justamente y el detalle de que se suponía que él estaba camino a casa, ¿Exactamente cómo había sido capaz de perderse tanto en sus pensamientos o por qué había seguido ese impulso que lo llevó a toparse con él, Nozaki Mayu, a mitad de una calle en la que siquiera estaba seguro de que lo podría encontrar?

Todo se remontaba a la tarde anterior en su habitación, Noa estaba durmiendo en su regazo, moviendo la cola con calma mientras él palmeaba el suave pelaje de la gata con sus dedos, pero su otra mano sujetaba un control de PS3, sus ojos estaban rojos de tanto llorar, luego de cerca de 18 horas de juego había logrado aquél final exclusivo de la Edición Especial de _Tokidoki Puwa!_ (Uno de los últimos _galges_ que había salido y que, de milagro, consiguió comprar el día del estreno pese al anunció tan repentino). Había esperado una historia alegre, llena de risas, claro que de amor y con varias vueltas de tuerca* como fuera posible en algo sencillo, la tapa incluso mostraba a todas las chicas a escoger, de varios tipos y aún así sabía que todas encajaban en cierto cliché; llegar al final había sido una odisea, él había escogido la más dulce (Porque las catalogadas como _tsundere_ le daban mucho miedo) y lloraba porque le habían dado una historia llena de tragedias, incluso a quién había escogido estaba enferma terminal y le decía ahora, que medio leía entre lágrimas, como esos días y ese año escolar había sido el mejor recuerdo de su vida.

Sinceramente siempre pensó que ese tipo de finales no estaban bien, ¿Por qué vender algo tan _alegre_ con un contenido, de hecho, _horrible_? Según sabía por internet, este era el final original y la verdad del juego, lo que significaba que la joven Mari-chan moriría unos años, con suerte, luego de los eventos en esta historia.

Desearía que los personajes ficticios no fueran tan queribles, a veces.

La causa de su problema no era la depresión post-final de todas formas, dentro del discurso lleno de escenas CG hermosas había una secuencia animada, solo en caso de que necesitara llorar más porque juraba que en su vida de gamer nunca había lloriqueado al grado de que su madre le fuera a preguntar qué le pasaba (Y eso que su santa madre lidiaba con cualquier cosa que se le ocurriera, cuando menos) en dicha escena la chica hablaba del futuro y a esa fuerza superior que controlaba el destino de todos, Mikoto solo pensaba que era una buena forma de hacer sentir al jugador más unido a la protagonista...¡_Para llorar mejor_, como no! Pero un par de palabras quedaron grabadas en él desde entonces:

«Si no fueras a volver a ver a la persona que más amas, ¿Qué le dirías ahora mismo?»

No entendía la razón.

Simplemente lo atravesó como si fuera un momento de realización tan fuerte que siquiera su cerebro había sido capaz de procesarlo del todo.

«Pensaste en esa persona, ¿No es así?»

No era raro, de nuevo, que los juegos o el anime y manga en si mismo hiciera ese tipo de cosas, era una forma de transmitir sentimientos y los desarrolladores junto a los artistas se esforzaban por dar un mensaje en busca de que los que tocaran sus juegos o leyeran sus historias reflexionaran, obviamente no era siempre y él era alguien demasiado sensible en ese aspecto...lo que se resumía a que en ese momento había pensado en _alguien_, aún si era la principal razón de su confusión: No se conocían hacía mucho, para empezar.

Llevaba un tiempo sin verlo porque, al parecer, la persona en cuestión estaba en un club de verano de Judo esperando que lo aceptaran en un dojo antes de entrar a la Preparatoria, lo que significaba también que dentro de unas semanas se verían como alumnos de la misma escuela.

Claro que aún iba a casa de Nozaki y le ayudaba con el manga, junto a Sakura, Wakamatsu y Hori-senpai que no parecía querer dejar su puesto de ayudante aún si tendría menos y menos tiempo para hacerlo dado que estaría estudiando teatro en la Universidad, recordaba cuánto había llorado Kashima el día que se graduó.

Aún así, Mayu no había estado en ningún momento ahí, y cuando podía verlo eran segundos porque debía irse a sus prácticas.

De todas formas...se hablaban por el celular, Mayumayu había dejado su blog porque se había graduado de la secundaria y él se había enterado de esa forma de la identidad de la "chica" pues él mismo lo vio subir un agradecimiento desde su celular, se habían vuelto más y más cercanos desde antes y desde entonces pero, en verdad, no tenía razón de pedirle quedar de verse: Mayu era vago y ya debía de gastar más energía de la que debía de tener solo en las prácticas continuas.

Aún así, en ese momento había pensado en _él_.

Su mente no paró de atacarlo desde ese segundo, no importó que el juego ya hubiera terminado y él estuviera tratando de ir por una segunda chica, no parecía ser capaz de concentrarse.

Lo que lo llevaba a ese momento: Había ido a comprar una figura en pre-venta, normalmente lo hacía por internet pero ese día tenía ganas de caminar, de salir, como si eso fuera a aclarar su cabeza, pero no funcionaba, no dejaba de pensar en que, de hecho, extrañaba un poco (Demasiado) a Mayu yendo a su casa a ver sus revistas, sus mangas, dándose cuenta de que incluso ver a Noa en su regazo le recordaba a ese flojo sin remedio, porque ese tonto solía tirarse en el suelo a dormir mientras lo veía jugar cuando tenía tiempo.

Verlo de repente mientras caminaba había sido casi una escena directa de uno de sus juegos y se preguntaba si eso significaba un inicio de evento especial, aunque en términos normales se llamaría una _oportunidad única_.

-Mikoto-san, tardes.-

-...¿Podrías al menos esforzarte por decir "Buenas tardes"?- Soltó, como si fuera lo primero que su cerebro logró procesar luego de meditar la razón de por qué estaba...camino al dojo dónde Mayu entrenaba.

Sabía la dirección pero...nunca se esforzó en ir.

¿Un acto inconsciente? No podía ser así, exactamente...¿Cuánto había caminado para que se diera esta casualidad?

Al ver que no le respondían, se alteró un poco, sintiendo su rostro comenzar a arder. -¡N-No creas que he venido a verte o algo así!- Miró a otro lado, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos como si así pudiera esconder su absoluta vergüenza y confusión al no tener idea de qué demonios hacer ahora, ¿Lanzarse a sus brazos y decirle "Oh, me di cuenta de que te amo, besame"? ¡Como si eso fuera a pasar!

-No pensaba eso...-

-¡Eso es bueno!- Seguía sin verlo, aunque Mayu parecía ya algo cansado de no entender. -¡S-Solo...!-

¿Siquiera estaba seguro de lo que sentía? No es como si de verdad como en sus juegos todo fuera a pasar por una realización así: El protagonista se da cuenta de lo que siente y corre a buscar a quien ama, una persona que había perdido la esperanza de ser correspondido y vivirían felices por siempre.

Claro que no.

-¿Venir a casa?- Las palabras de Mayu lo sacaron de nuevo de su estado de pánico y vergüenza absoluta, asintiendo apenas. -Mi hermano...-

-No pretendía ir a ver a Nozaki.-

Silencio de nuevo. Claro, Nozaki se quedaba en casa durante el verano, así que era muy obvio y natural que pensara que iba a ir a verlo como siempre.

Pero ninguno de los dos decía una sola palabra, uno era demasiado vergonzoso para poder dar el primer el paso y el otro quizás suficientemente vago como para darse cuenta de la atmósfera, ¡Que se diera cuenta con un carajo! ¡Él siquiera podía pensar cómo si fuera ese evento de confesión que había hecho millones de veces!

Sentía que su corazón se saldría de su pecho, ¡Con un carajo! Si hasta era capaz de pensar ahora en las páginas del manga de Nozaki, ¡¿Qué haría Mamiko en una situación así?! Probablemente esperar que Suzuki se diera cuenta de la situación, ¿No? ¿No estaba bien? ¡Él no podía soltarlo así como así! ¡Aún le costaba aclararse la mente! Ya desde el simple hecho de que estaba hablando de un chico menor que él, el hermano de su mejor amigo, ¿Qué tenía eso de bien? ¿De verdad lo amaba? Tenía que ser eso, de otra forma el dolor que había sentido en el fondo del pecho al pensar que quizás Mayu no quería verlo...

...

-Mikoto-san.-

-¡¿Qué...?!- Volteó de golpe a verlo, abriendo los ojos en sorpresa al darse cuenta de que...lo tenía enfrente, a centímetros de él..._acercándose_. -...-

-¿Huir?-

-...¿Por qué...me preguntas eso?- ¿Era su forma de preguntarle si estaba bien? Qué demonios, no debería de ser así, la confesión...debía de ser...llena de palabras dulces, con sentimientos claros.

Luego...de muchos problemas y tras haber estado siempre, siempre juntos, uno con el otro.

Aún así...cerró sus ojos, sintiendo los labios del menor sobre los propios, escuchando algo caer, ese algo debía de ser la mochila dónde Mayu cargaba el uniforme de Judo y agua...cosas así, pero no le dio importancia, sintiendo sus manos sosteniéndolo por los hombros y él solo se podía quedar quieto, sin querer alejarse, sin querer abrir los ojos o sentía que iba a despertar, hah...¿Enserio? ¿Era así el romance de verdad?

No había mentido, el quería una confesión más cursi, llena de cosas...estúpidamente románticas, ¿Le importaba que Mayu fuera un chico? Debería, pero no ocurría, solo entendía ahora, esa sensación que nacía desde su pecho y lo hacía sentir cosquillas, sentía su rostro caliente, sabiéndose totalmente rojo y apenado pero no se atrevía a reaccionar de forma violenta, no aún.

Suspiró...al segundo que dejó de sentir a Mayu tan pegado a él.

-...E-Eso...- Se llevó una mano a los labios, evitando verlo, pero la mano de Mayu atrapó una de las suyas, tras haber recogido la mochila. -¡N-...! ¡Siquiera te he dicho...que...s-seamos...!-

-_Novios_.-

Quería una relación que fuera como en sus videojuegos, si era honesto, o eso pensó todo ese tiempo hasta que se dio cuenta de que podía sonreír, demasiado feliz, ante la sinceridad simple y aplastante de Mayu, siquiera su rostro o expresión había cambiado y él se daba cuenta de que el otro estaba tan feliz como él, por el simple hecho de apretar su mano y esperarlo, por el simple hecho de haber gastado esa cantidad de energía en él. -Hah...- Se rió, tapándose la cara con una mano, entrelazando sus dedos. -Tengo un juego del que hablarte...-

Lo vio asentir, mientras comenzaban a caminar. -¿Comer?-

-Oh si, creo que no he comido...he estado ocupa...- Notó que lo miraban fijamente, parpadeando sin entender qué parecía querer su...novio. -¿Ocurre...?-

-Cansado...-

-...¡SUEÑA SI CREES QUE VOY A ALIMENTARTE EN LA BOCA!- Lo soltó, caminando más rápido, totalmente rojo y casi al borde de decirle algunas cuantas maldiciones de no ser porque estaba deshaciéndose de vergüenza absoluta, pero sonreía antes de que lo pudieran alcanzar.

¿Qué le diría a la persona que más ama si no pudiera volver a verlo?

_«Quédate a mi lado, por siempre.»_


End file.
